Life Goes On
by NachtcGleiskette
Summary: The children grow up, and life seems to even out. But there's an edge Moira's family always lives on, regardless of perceived comfort. The sequel to A Normal Life and Living a Life Unexpected. Final in the trilogy!
1. Chapter 1

Moira sat by the window, waiting. She'd sent Kurt out for groceries a few hours ago, and hopefully he'd be home soon so she could start dinner. Being a typical teenager, he didn't always do exactly what was asked of him. For the most part, he was a good kid, but he had his moments of rebellion and she hoped today wasn't one of those days. The girls were upstairs doing their homework and the hour was growing later and everyone would be demanding food soon. She just needed a few onions and some butter.

Were she able to, it would have been a very quick trip. In and out. But it had been a good year since she'd left the house by herself. She simply wouldn't do it anymore. If her husband was around, people tended to leave her alone, but when she ventured outside on her own, they were cruel. The persecution she faced daily simply for being human from the people of Genosha was sometimes too much. She realized the irony, and developed an understanding of how mutants were treated in the human world.

She never opened up to Azazel about it. If she did, she knew he'd want them to leave, and she couldn't do that to her children. They had so much here, their lives were good. It was important to her they were safe and happy, more important than her own happiness. Their happiness was her happiness.

Although she would be more happy if she saw her husband more often. Within the last year, Azazel's work with Magneto seemed to triple. There were weeks he was never around, and once he was gone an entire month. She hated it, this was not the initial deal they'd made. But again, seeing her children thrive made her wary to say anything. She was prepared to at very least get them through their teens here, through their school years, and then see what could be next.

"Hey Mom?" Moira looked up to see her youngest at the stairs. "When's dinner?"

"Soon, Cyn," she replied, standing up. The girl had grown so much. No longer her baby. She'd be ten next year. All her children were grown. Christine was twelve, on the verge of becoming a teen, and Kurt was 16, a perfectly afflicted teenager. "I'm waiting for your brother to bring back some stuff."

The girl sighed and walked to her. "He always takes forever. If he's such a good teleporter it should take like, five minutes!"

"I know," Moira pulled the girl close to her and gave her a little kiss on the head. "Did you finish your homework?"

The girl nodded. "Can I go outside?"

"Sure," Moira let her go and the child ran to the backyard. A couple minutes later, Christine came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm done with my homework, I'm going to go to Linda's house!" she called.

"Hold on!" Moira rushed to meet her at the door. "We're going to have dinner soon, aren't you going to stay?"

"I'll have dinner at Linda's," Christine told her.

Moira crossed her arms. "It's a school night, Chrissy."

Christine rolled her eyes. "I'll be home by 8."

Moira sighed. "Alright, fine." The girl all but ran out the door. It felt like everyone was constantly running in different directions in her family. Sometimes she found herself dreaming about the time when they were younger, and they operated as a single family unit. When all they needed were each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of a teleport in the other room. She rushed over. "Kurt, what took so-" she paused in admonishing her son when she took in her husband, removing his coat. She rushed forward and threw her arms around him. "I thought you wouldn't be back til next week!"

"Wasn't supposed to," he told her. "Snuck away for night. Need to be back tomorrow." He pulled her in close. "Couldn't go one more minute without seeing moya koroleva."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They held onto each other tightly as they did, he parting only to raise a brow. "We make most of night, da?"

"Wait," she sighed. "I have to make dinner for the kids."

He looked around. "Where are they?"

"Christine is at Linda's, and Kurt went to get some things for dinner. Cynthia is outside," she told him. He dug in one of his pockets and came up with some bills, throwing them on the table. He let go of Moira to move to the back door, leaning out to find his daughter.

"Cyn!" he called. The girl looked over from the swing set. "I leave money on table. When Kurt come home, order pizza." He turned back to Moira and grabbed onto her. "Now, we have night to selves." He leaned in to nuzzle her neck and teleported them to their bedroom.

~&Q~

She had no idea when Kurt or Christine came home, no idea if they'd eaten. They hadn't bothered their parents, which meant they'd most definitely taken care of themselves. The night had been spent in each others' arms, a place they sadly were not able to be as often as they wanted. Moira's head lay on her love's chest, his heartbeat ringing in her ears. She'd long enjoyed listening to it, hearing the life of the man who she'd promised hers to. It was the familiar rhythm she knew from when they were much younger, and would be the rhythm she'd know when they were much older. She couldn't help but smile, imagining them as an old couple, in the same position. Grey and wrinkled, but still as in love as the first time they'd been together.

She rose up a bit, resting her chin on him so she could take in his face. The years seemed to be catching up with him, the grey from his side burns now creeping to his temple. The lines in his face were deeper, and he'd taken to growing a full goatee. He'd cut his hair short again a few years back, though now it seemed shorter than it had ever been. She knew she had changed too. Once or twice she'd found a grey hair of her own, and the lines in her face didn't disappear the way they used to. Regardless of the changes, they still found each other irresistible, and that was all that mattered.

Azazel shifted, and Moira moved off him. After a groan, his eyes opened and he looked to her with a yawn. "What is time?"

She turned to the clock. "Almost 6 am. The kids will be getting up for school in an hour."

He sighed and sat up, turning to place his feet on the floor. "I have to get back."

"Not yet," Moira sat up as well and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his back. "Stay a bit longer."

"Can't," he told her, and turned to face her. "Need to be back. Don't want to be missed."

"I hate this," she frowned. "I hate you being gone all the time. Can't we talk with Erik? This is getting ridiculous."

Azazel shrugged. "I do not like either. But is part of deal. If we stay, I work."

Moira's shoulders slumped. There was the rub. If they wanted to stay, they had to get used to this. It just seemed unfair. Every month, he seemed to spend more time away.

Her husband smirked and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Miss you every second I am away," he leaned in for a kiss. "Think of you and children all the time. Keep you close to my heart." He stood up and searched for his clothing, getting dressed. Moira laid back in the bed, watching him.

"Things have just changed so much," she said.

"Children are growing up," he agreed as he pulled his pants on. "Soon will be just us." He leaned over her with a smile. "We'll never get out of bed." He kissed her.

She smiled back. "Don't rush it," she told him. "They're still young. I want them to stay young a bit longer."

He nodded and pulled away, grabbing his shirt. They were silent as he finished dressing, then he leaned in for one last kiss. "Will be home next week, koroleva. Promise."

Moira sighed as he pulled away. A week without him. Today was the first time she'd seen him in two. It was too much. He gave a small smile and left the room. She knew he was checking in on the kids before he left. She heard his teleportation signature from the hallway and knew he was gone. Hopefully, he'd be back within the next week. Though, really, who knew?

She sighed and rolled over in bed. This wasn't what she'd wanted from their lives. But it was all for the children. As she closed her eyes, trying to get maybe a bit more sleep, the alarm went off. Time to get them ready for school.

~&Q~

It begins! I have had to deal with my computer falling apart between the last fic and this one, and almost lost it! But happily, my data was able to be restored!

I've been struggling with this one quite a bit, and was going to hold off on posting, but am thinking perhaps feedback from you all will help.

Enjoy! And, of course, review away!


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed, and he hadn't returned. She was growing tired of this schedule, her husband constantly being gone. It wasn't fair to her family.

It was nearly a week and a half since she'd last seen him, and she was done waiting. With the kids in school for the day, she decided she needed to get a handle on this. She left the house and followed through the garden to Magneto's manor. Making her way around, she tried to find him. If Azazel wasn't willing to talk to him, she would.

She found what she knew to be his office door and knocked. The person who answered the door made her scowl.

"Moira," Mystique greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to Erik," she told the blue woman. Still, she wanted nothing to do with her. However, it seemed Mystique and Magneto were becoming closer. Azazel had mentioned that she appeared to be becoming his second in command. It meant she was around far more. The nice thing was that Irene and Marie were around more as well. Kurt and Marie were still as close as ever, which of course made Moira happy.

"Let her in," the voice came from inside. Mystique moved aside and Moira saw Erik sitting at a desk. "Come take a seat," he smiled at her.

Moira did as instructed. She noticed Magneto's eye go to Mystique and the other woman disappeared from the room, closing the door behind her.

"So," he smiled at her. "How're the children?"

"Good," Moira responded. "They've been doing very well here."

"Good," his smile widened. "Pietro talks about Kurt all the time. I'm glad they're friends."

Moira nodded. Pietro and Kurt had become friends, but they weren't as close as Kurt had once been with his sister. Wanda had been gone a long time now, but still Kurt would mention her.

"What brings you here now?" he asked her.

"I need to talk to you about Azazel," she began. "His schedule is too much. He's barely ever around." She frowned at him. "I know he's important to your Brotherhood, but he's more important to his family. His children need him, I need him. I want you to ease up on him."

"I wish I could help you," Magneto began. "He's too important, Moira. He's my only teleporter. Unless you feel Kurt is old enough to help out."

"_No_," she said firmly, her eyes narrowing. Over her dead body would her son _ever _be involved in this. She took a breath, looking down at her hands. "I miss my husband, Erik. I'm tired to going to bed alone every night. And I worry about him. He's 56 years old. He can't do this forever."

"He's in perfect health," Magneto countered. "I've had him checked. I wouldn't send someone who couldn't handle it into the field." He paused, and leaned forward onto the desk. "Do you like it here, Moira?"

She hedged over the question. "I like that my children are safe here."

"Good," Magneto responded. "I am happy to relieve Azazel of his responsibilities with the Brotherhood. I understand how important it is to have your family whole."

Moira smiled wide at him. "Thank you. Erik, you have no idea what this means to me."

Erik smiled as well. "Excellent. I will summon him home tomorrow, and then I will give you three days to vacate."

"Vacate?" her smile faltered.

"Those houses are for my Brotherhood," he told her. "Brotherhood and visitors only. And as humans cannot live in Genosha, I expect your family will be leaving."

"Wait, no," Moira countered. "We don't want to leave."

"I see," Magneto clasped his hands together in front of him. "Moira, there seems to be a disconnect here. I have extended to you an enormous favor, one that has cost me a lot. All I ask is that your husband work for me. How many jobs can give as much as I have given your family? If you don't want your husband to work for me, then you can leave. But you can't have both." He leaned in a bit more. "Make no mistake, Moira. Your being here means _nothing_ to me. You are nothing but a burden. At any moment, I can revoke your residency." He paused to let his words sink in. "Your family can live here _without_ you."

Her eyes widened, and her head shook. "No, Erik," the idea of being separated from her family was unbearable. "Are you threatening me?"

"I am being honest with you," he told her. "Be happy you have your husband at all." He turned his eye away from her.

What could she say? She certainly didn't want to get kicked out. He was being extremely unfair, but they were at his mercy. She stood, and without another word left the room.

~&Q~

It was another week still until Azazel returned home. When he did, he went right to the bedroom and slept. It worried Moira, but she left him. After about seventeen hours, he was up and seemed refreshed. He wouldn't open up about where he'd been, instead just enjoyed being with his family again.

The weather had been wonderful, and the children were often lofting around the pool with several of their friends. Today was different, however. Kurt was off with his friends, Christine with hers. It was only Cynthia who was home. Moira was sitting beside the pool, reading a book. She kept her eye on her youngest, who was the weakest swimmer of her three. She was also the loner. Cynthia didn't often have friends over.

Azazel walked out and took a seat beside Moira. She looked to him with a smile, and reached over to squeeze his hand.

"Daddy!" the little girl called to him. "Come swim with me!"

The father smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. Moira's eye caught his side. "Alek," he paused to look back at her. "What happened?" She sat up, her hand moving to the long gash over his side.

Azazel shrugged. "Part of job."

She took a breath, her expression growing worried. Her hand laid against it, tracing over it. It was long, roughly stitched and he winced slightly as she touched it. "How did it happen?"

"Not important," he told her, taking her hand and pulling it up for a kiss. "Is ok now." He turned away and jumped into the water, making the girl laugh.

It didn't assuage her worry. She sat back to watch as her husband and daughter played. Magneto's words were on her mind as well. There was little they could do. She closed her eyes a moment, and listened to her daughter's laughter, and her husband's voice. As hard as things were, they needed to tune in to the good times. Because it seemed they were becoming fewer and further between.

~&Q~

I am not sure what happened with the formatting. Sorry about that!


	3. Chapter 3

He was home with them for a few days before being called back out. It was something the family was used to, but she despised it. Sometimes she wished they could get in touch again with Margali, go back to the circus, though Azazel had said that was impossible. The woman wasn't forgiving, and certainly wouldn't forgive for her son's death. Even if it was an accident.

The accident was still something that affected her son. Kurt didn't talk about it often with her, but he was still seeing a therapist. It was just over four years since it had happened, it made sense he still was working through it.

Christine, as well, had her own issues. Mostly with the fact that she was going on 13 and still did not have any powers. Kurt had gotten his at 11, which made the girl manic over it. Moira knew there was a huge difference, Kurt being the child of two mutants, whereas Christine's mother was human. She tried to assure the girl her time would come, but it did little to help.

"What if they never come?" she asked one day during their conversation.

"They will," Moira told her, as she sat down beside her first born daughter.

"What if I'm not a mutant?" she turned to her mother. "What if I'm a human?"

"There's nothing wrong with being a human," Moira told her, putting her arm on the girl's shoulders.

Christine's face pinched and she avoided looking to her mother. "At school, they tell us about all the things humans did. Like, how they treat mutants. I don't want to be that."

"You don't have to be," Moira told her. "It's terrible the things that were done, but there are good humans." She paused. "What about me? I love mutants very much."

"You're my mom," she side eyed Moira. "You have to love mutants because your whole family is mutants. If they weren't you'd probably hate mutants like all the rest."

Moira shook her head. "I _chose_ to love mutants, Christine, before I even met your father."

Christine shrugged. "In school, they talk about all the mutants who humans killed. And all the experiments and tests and even in some places, mutants have to hide and can't be who they are!" She turned fully to face her mother. "Can you even imagine if we had to do that? Like me and Kurt and Cynthia and Daddy couldn't go out places? And only you could? That's so unfair."

The irony of this statement was not lost on Moira. They'd done everything they could when the children were younger to give them a normal life, and had no idea that for most of their lives they'd been in hiding from the rest of the world. "It is unfair," Moira conceded. "But it's why your Daddy does what he does. To make things fair."

"But it shouldn't be like this _anyway_," she argued. "Mutants are supposed to be in charge. They're more powerful than humans." Her face crumpled and she slumped backward in her seat. "I can't be a human. If I'm a human, I'm going to kill myself."

Moira turned fully to face the girl. "_Never_ say that," she told her. "Whether you are mutant or human, it doesn't matter, Christine. You are incredibly important either way. And your father and I love you either way." She was sure the suicide threat was hollow, but still, didn't like hearing one of her children speak this way. Also, she did not like hearing the kinds of things her daughter was repeating about humans. The school system here seemed to be full of anti-human propaganda. It made her uneasy.

The girl looked down, avoiding her mother's eye. "I don't want to be bad, Mom. I want to be on the good side."

Christine looked on the verge of tears. Arguing over mutants and humans wouldn't fix anything right now. The most important thing to Moira was that her daughter was hurting. She put her arms around the girl and held her close. "Whatever happens, my beauty, you'll be perfect."

~&Q~

The conversation with Christine weighed heavily on her mind. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that her daughter was a mutant, the girl had a _tail_ after all. She was sure that her daughters would simply be later bloomers than her son, due to her own human genetic makeup. More so, what bothered her, was Christine's attitude about humans. Ideally, one day, her children would be able to live peacefully among humans. She didn't want them to harbor a hatred that could be poisonous. Not to mention, deep inside, she worried they'd hate her. One day, they'd take a look at their human mother and want nothing to do with her.

For now, she let it go. In the meantime, Azazel was gone far more than he was home. The children were occupied as well, and Moira was stuck home. It was maddening. She met her breaking point, one final day, when she was in the middle of laundry and realized she needed detergent. Easily, she could have called to have a delivery, but they could sometimes take hours if they were busy. Rather, she could take a ten minute walk to the store, and be done with it. She knew she faced a lot of uncomfortable stares as she did this, but she just needed to get out of the house.

She steeled herself with a breath as she ventured out. First there was the relative safety of the gardens. Finally, she made her way to the street, and with another breath for courage, stepped out.

It felt as if everything had come to a halt as she did. She knew most of it was in her head, but the eyes on her weren't. She pulled her coat closer to her and moved quicker to get to the store. Placing her hand on the door, she felt safe as she went in.

It took a few seconds to locate the detergent, then brought it to the counter. The woman behind it gave her an odd look. "I know who you are."

"You do?" Moira asked, looking to see if anyone else was around. "I suppose it's a small enough place, you get to know everyone."

"No, I _know_ who you are," the woman repeated. "I know _what_ you are."

Moira gave a nervous smile with a shrug. "I'm just a person."

"A human," the woman said. Her hand lay on top of the detergent bottle. "A human who thinks she has a right to live in the one place on this Earth that mutants have."

"I don't ask for special treatment," Moira told her, her eye going to her purchase. If this woman could just ring it up, she could leave.

"No, but you get it. You god damned humans get every single thing handed to you. Now you have to come take the only thing we have," the woman glared at her. "You think that's right?"

Moira shook her head. "That's not why I'm here," she replied. "I only want to take care of my family. That's all."

"Yeah," the woman huffed. "If I were Magneto, I would have turned you all away. Azazel is a traitor to his race. There are plenty of mutant women out there, but he finds himself a human. And don't get me started on your little mutts."

Moira's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare talk about my children."

"What are you gonna do?" the woman's back straightened as she looked to Moira with a confident, cocky smile on her face. "Where do _you_ get off thinking you can raise mutant children?"

Her nerves were being replaced by anger. "Where do _you _get off telling me my business?"

"I'll tell you what I want," she responded. "You should be thanking me. I'm the only one with the guts to tell you what everyone else here is thinking." She finally punched a few buttons on the register. "Ninety nine cents."

Moira handed a dollar over and grabbed the detergent. She turned to the door without another word. The other woman, however, wasn't finished.

"It's not going to get easier here," she said. "In fact, I'll venture to say it'll only get worse."

Moira turned back. "What do you mean?"

The woman shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to see."

She wanted to push the issue, but chose against it. Instead, she left quickly, making her way back to her home as briskly as possible. Was that really what everyone thought of her family? Did they really believe those things of her husband and children as well? So far, her family seemed to be doing well. She shook her head. What one person said held no bearing on reality.

~&Q~

Because of the little mistake with the other chapter, I figure why not post another one :).

Thanks for all the reviews! As always, I love seeing what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4

"How was your day?" Moira turned to her son, whose eyes rested solely on his plate. The boy shrugged.

"Ok," was his only response, as he moved the peas around his plate. The boy had become quieter as he entered his teen years, and at times it worried her. She often wondered what was going through his head, but rarely did she get any information out of him. She looked to her other two as well, each eating quietly. She hated these family dinners when her husband was away, because it made it so clear that he was missing. Moira sighed and turned her head to where he usually sat, then back to her own food.

"We talked about mutant history today," Cynthia offered. "And we talked about Daddy and Aunt Emma and Uncle Charles and Magneto and all. It was cool."

Moira smiled as she turned to her youngest. "What did they say about your father?"

"That he was a hero," the girl said. "That almost there was a big war and he helped stop it. And there was a big fight between humans and mutants in Cuba and after that was when the Brotherhood started."

There was some obvious playing with facts there. As much as she had put this part of her husband's past behind her, he was on the side who _wanted_ a war back then. Now, she knew that it was far more complicated than all that.

"It's really cool that Daddy did all that," Christine chimed in as well. "Like, he's famous and a hero for it. I bet everyone in school is all jealous about it."

"You know," Moira leaned in to her children a bit. "I was there too. I helped fight to make sure there wasn't a war with your Uncle Charles."

"How could you be there?" her quiet boy added. "Humans didn't fight for mutants."

"I did," Moira responded firmly. "I fought hard. I worked very closely with Uncle Charles for many years. I helped him open his school for mutants."

"Uncle Charles is wrong, though," Christine replied. "He thinks mutants and humans can coexist but it's impossible. Mutants are supposed to be in charge."

Moira paused, looking at her girl. The words she was using weren't her own. She was clearly regurgitating what she'd been told before. She worried over how these toxic feelings would effect her children, and so far didn't like what they were saying. "Uncle Charles isn't wrong," she told the girl.

"Then how come he's not here?" Christine asked. "If he really cared about mutants he'd be here with all of us."

Moira didn't have a response to this. She shook her head. "Anyway," she sighed.

"Did you meet Dad when you fought in Cuba?" Kurt inquired. "Is that how you met?"

"Not really," Moira responded. She'd never really told the children how she and their father met, nor gone into any detail about it.

"How did you meet?" Cynthia asked her. Moira was silent, unsure of what story to tell. Did she tell them of the first time she'd seen their father, in the back room of that club. How terrified she'd been of him, as he teleported Colonel Hendry away and gave her a first glimpse of mutants. Or about how she'd seen the wreckage he'd left behind at the Pentagon, the bodies of men she'd known littered about. Maybe about opposing him in Cuba, Hank knocking him out. Moreso, the first time she truly met her children's father was when he came to her home in the middle of the night for his son, and she greeted him at the door with a gun.

"We met in Scotland," she told them. "But I knew of him from the time I worked with your uncle."

The children didn't prod, which she was grateful for. She didn't feel comfortable giving them the full story until she had a chance to talk to Azazel over it.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week went by pretty uneventfully. By the weekend, her love was finally home. As usual, he spent his first 24 hours in bed. She didn't know what they had him doing that got him so tired, and it seemed every time he came home he slept more. She loved curling up beside him, feeling his weight beside her, and smelling him in the sheets again.

A few days after he'd returned, there was a big event. Magneto sent out invitations for a huge banquet, the subject of which she was unsure about. Azazel was as perplexed as she was, it was clearly not a Brotherhood thing. Sadly, the invitation was for Azazel and the children alone, which angered the man.

"You are not second class person," he said to her angrily. "Magneto cannot treat you this way. I don't care if human or anything. This is not fair."

"Love," she started. "Don't make waves. So what, I don't go to this event. It's not the end of the world. You and the kids will enjoy yourselves."

"Nyet," he crumpled the invite. "If my whole family is not welcome, none of my family go. We stick together."

The door opened, her three kids coming home from school. Christine looked to her parents excitedly. "Did we get the invitation?"

"Da," her father replied. "But we are not going."

"Why not?" Kurt's face seemed to slump. "It's supposed to be important, _and_ everyone is going to be there!"

"Because we are family," Azazel told them. "And we go nowhere if we are all not invited."

Christine made a face. "Oh, so we can't go because mom is a _human_." She took a big breath. "Mom ruins it all for all of us."

His eye snapped to his daughter, his expression livid. "Do _not _talk about your mother that way," he seethed. "You know nothing of what your mother has done, or what she's sacrificed for you."

"Alek," Moira put her hand on her husband's arm. Christine was flinching away from him, the anger in his voice was more than he'd ever shown to his children. She looked to the kids. "Go upstairs and do your homework." They all but ran from the room.

"That is it? She says this, and it's ok? They can just go do homework?" Azazel threw the crumpled invitation down. "I do not like, Moira. I do not like the things they are telling our children. I do not like that our children _believe_ the things they tell." He pointed to the stairs. "That girl, how hard you have worked for her. How much you suffered to bring her into world. And now, this is how she treats you? Nyet."

"She's becoming a teenager," Moira replied. "Every mother sacrifices for her children. And every child rebels against and hurts their mother. Lord knows I did. It's the nature of life."

"Nyet, this is more," he said. "Is this place. The things they teach. I do not agree."

"I don't either," she put her arms around him, hoping he'd calm. "But where else can we go? They'll grow out of it, Alek. I know they will."

His own arms wrapped around her. "Maybe," he sighed. "But still, we will not go to event. Not if my wife cannot attend."

She smiled and hugged him tight. "You're too good to me. But I think you should go."

"Nyet," he replied. "Decision is final. I work hard and am away from family for so long. I want to spend not one moment without my wife."

~&Q~

Azazel made clear to Magneto that he would not be attending. This did not go over well with the man, who demanded that his entire Brotherhood be in attendance. Azazel stood firm, however, and refused to attend or let the children attend without Moira. Eventually, Magneto relented, but it was a similar set up as they'd seen before. Moira was placed in a table in the corner with a few people she did not know, while her family were sat in a place of prominence. Azazel wasn't happy, but this was the deal that was made. They had no choice.

The event itself was odd. They didn't come clean with exactly what it was about, even as it began. Magneto had sent a uniform for Azazel to wear, similar to one an army general would wear, replete with medals and badges. Of course, Magneto and his son sat in the most prominent place. Moira, in her dark corner, looked around at the strangers at her table. She knew one person, Sage, who over the years she'd learned dealt pretty exclusively with visitors. Moira looked to an older woman who sat beside Sage and smiled. "Hello, welcome to Genosha," she reached her hand out. "I'm Moira."

"Thank you," the woman replied. "Agatha. Do you live here?"

"Yes," Moira said. "My family has lived here almost five years now."

"Interesting," Agatha responded.

Moira was about to continue the conversation when Magneto stood and began to speak. She tuned out most of it, about mutation and the fight for mutant superiority. A few moments into the speech, he gestured and she noticed her husband standing and moving beside him with a few others.

"For a long time," Magneto said. "Genosha has struggled to truly embrace it's identity. We are a sanctuary, we are a place for all mutants. But as well, my friends, we are a country. More and more, we seek recognition from the world at large for this, but we don't need them to validate us. We are Genosha, we will always be Genosha. Beside me, countrymen, are your protectors. My Brotherhood." The crowd erupted in cheers, and Moira couldn't help but smile at her husband. He looked so good in that uniform. His eye caught hers, and he gave her a small smile as well. She felt such pride in being his wife at the moment, she couldn't help but turn to the other woman Agatha.

"That's my husband," she said with a wide smile.

"Which?" Agatha looked up.

"Him," she pointed.

"Moira," Sage said her name firmly. "Not now."

Moira felt like a scolded child. Her smile faltered. Azazel's eyes were still on her, and she looked back up to him, her smile returning a bit. A moment later, Magneto allowed his Brotherhood to sit.

"What I have called you here for, however, is to share something with you that I am beyond proud of. As your leader, but moreso as a father. I have invited you all here to share in my pride, in welcoming my daughter, Genosha's princess, home," he gestured and Wanda came forward. The applause was deafening. Moira craned her neck to get a good look at her. The girl had changed tremendously. Last Moira had seen her, she was a child. Now, she was halfway to woman. Her gaze moved instinctually to her son, who had been so close to Wanda before she'd left. The look on his face told her everything. Her boy's flame was reignited.

Magneto said a few more words, and then the party really began. It was a blow out, incredible food, live music and dancing. Moira sat at her table, watching everyone have such an amazing time. She knew she needed to be grateful to even be there. She smiled, watching her two girls running around with a few other children. At least they were having fun.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a red hand stretched out to her. She looked up to see her husband standing before her. "Dance?"

Moira looked around, noticing Sage making a face. "Are you sure we should?"

"Positive," he responded. "I don't care what anyone think. I want to dance with my soul mate."

She took another look around, then took his hand. He lead them over to the dance floor. The looks from others were not easy to ignore. But her husband paid them no mind, simply pulling her close to him. She ignored them as well, enjoying being in his arms.

"I love this uniform," she told him. "You look so sexy."

He smiled at her, his brow going up. "Da? Maybe I should wear more often."

She leaned in, her lips by his ear. "I can't wait to take it off."

He smirked and captured her lips. They kissed a few moments as they danced, though Moira began to feel uncomfortable. She pulled away and could see people staring. Rather than say anything, she just laid her head on his shoulder. Her eye moved through the crowd, ignoring the stares and whispers, and finally fell on their son. He stood on the edge of the dance floor with Wanda, the two of them chatting. Moira smiled at his posture, and lifted her head. "Alek, look," she pointed to their son.

He turned his head and smiled. "Our boy is the charmer."

"I swear, he's had a crush on her since they were younger. Remember how heartbroken he was when she left?" she sighed out happily. "I'm glad she's back."

"Kurt is too, I'm sure," Azazel said to her. As they danced, Moira still watched the two kids, and noticed Kurt move closer to Wanda. Their body language was of more than just friends. She smiled and laid her head on her husband's shoulder again. Puppy love.

~&Q~

Having a bit of a rough time, but your reviews always make me smile :). So, new chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

They found themselves wrapped in each other again that night. Moira loved removing that uniform piece by piece. There was also something hot about how disdained they'd been at the event. Like they'd bucked expectations and screwed the man.

Azazel ran a hand over her hip. "Miss you so much when I'm away."

"I miss you too," she kissed him. "I miss our times when we were always together."

"Da," he sighed. "The sacrifices we make for children, eh?"

Moira nodded, and a chat with them came to her mind. "They asked at dinner the other night, how we met."

"Hmm?" he responded. "What did you tell?"

"Nothing," she told him. "What am I supposed to tell them? Who wants to know their parents were enemies at one point?"

"Were never enemies," he said. She gave him a look. "Were not friends either though, da."

"I'd like to have a story for them of how we met," she turned onto her back, Azazel rolling toward her.

"We tell them," he paused with a thoughtful look. "I see you for first time on those beaches in Cuba. See strong, beautiful woman who stand up for the ones she loves," he kissed her hand. "Fall in love instantly, but she is gone, and I don't know how to find. Years pass, and I find her again. She is taking care of my son, and my love for her is even greater. I come to meet her, and attraction is immediate. We fall into each other, our love overpowering us both. And we commit ourselves to each other, to raising son, and then our two girls who come later."

"I don't want to lie to them," Moira responded.

"Is not all lie," he said to her. "I did notice you on that beach. You know this. I respected you for what you did. Respect is part of love. Then find you with my son, and respect you even more. Is where the love came from." He kissed her cheek. "Does not matter what our story was, koroleva. Only what our story is and will be. We tell children something nice to make them feel good about family. More important, we show them all the time how much we love each other and them."

Moira nodded. "I like that." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

~&Q~

Their show of affection at the event was the talk of the town. Not in a good way. People were far more abrasive than they had been before with Moira and now Azazel. He still worked, however, and they made due for the sake of their children. It was a few weeks after, when things changed enough to give them pause.

Christine had come home from school crying. Azazel was working, so only her mother was there to greet her.

"What is it, beauty?" Moira asked, rushing to her side.

"It's not fair!" she got out between sobs. "I'm not allowed to play at Linda's house anymore. They say I can't go there anymore because I'm a half breed."

Moira could handle the cruelty directed at her. Mess with her children, and she had no problem taking you on. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number she knew for Linda's house. She barely knew Linda's parents, had spoken to them maybe once.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line answered.

"Hello," Moira huffed, angry at her child's pain. "This is Moira Wagner. I am looking for-"

She could hear a click before she could continue, and the dial tone. She tried with each of the other parents and had the same response. Each click made her angrier. Christine still sobbed as she returned to her.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Moira put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Christine flinched away. "It's all _your_ fault." She grabbed her stuff and ran up to her room.

Moira was incredibly hurt. She'd never wish any pain on her children, yet the pain being inflicted was being blamed on her. As much as she loved how much Genosha had to offer her children, she hated what it seemed to be doing to them.

~&Q~

When Azazel returned home a few days later, Moira told him of what had happened. By then, it wasn't only Christine. Cynthia had been banned from a few of her friends, and Kurt wasn't allowed to see anyone outside of Marie. Moira could see how hurt he was, considering that Wanda was back and how much he liked her.

"I have had enough," Azazel responded to her. "They make me leave family for weeks, even months, and at home my family suffers. Nyet. Not anymore. We leave."

"Where will we go?" Moira asked him.

"We will find," he sighed, sitting down. "But this is too much. Not fair. I will not have my wife and children treated this way."

She couldn't argue with him. They stayed solely for the children, and if it was no longer in their best interests, then they had no reason to stay. An idea came to her head. "We can contact Charles. He may have room at his school."

Her husband's eyebrow raised. "Xavier?"

"It's a safe place," she assured him. "And at this point, our children are around the age of his students. It may be the perfect place for them."

"I don't know," he hedged.

"I know how you feel about him," Moira said. "But, Alek, Charles is a good man. You know he is. And-" she sighed. "I gave up _a lot_ to be here. The years here have been incredibly hard on me. If Charles' school turns out to be good for our children, isn't it only fair to try it? Even if it makes you uncomfortable?"

He paused, looking to her, before closing his eyes with a breath. "Ok. We go and talk to Xavier. See what he says."

Moira smiled. "Good." She was happy there seemed to be a solution to the issue of this place.

~&Q~

And things change. This fic is really killing me. I have it probably half written, but am so stuck. I think a few ideas I've had are halting me. We'll see.

As always, review and let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

She'd made the call and Charles invited her and Azazel to visit. They'd gone during the day, a time when the children would be at school, so they wouldn't know what their parents were planning. They wanted to have things set before they brought it up to them, not wanting to disappoint if things fell through.

They were greeted at the door by Charles himself. "Moira," he smiled and she leaned down to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. "What a pleasure to see you." He turned to Azazel and held out his hand. "You as well, Azazel."

Azazel shook it, but said nothing. Moira smiled at Charles, taking her husband's hand. "It's so wonderful to see you as well. Thank you for seeing us."

"Of course," he moved aside so they could enter. "In all honesty, it shouldn't have taken this long for us all to get together again. How are the children? Kurt and Christine must have gotten their powers by now."

"Kurt has," Moira nodded. "He's a teleporter. Christine hasn't yet."

Charles' smile widened, turning to Azazel. "Just like his father. You must be so proud."

Azazel allowed a small smile at that and nod. Charles looked back to Moira. "Christine will soon I'm sure. As the child of a human and mutant, she may just come out a bit later than normal." He guided them through the mansion to his office, indicating they take a seat. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Moira looked to her husband, then back to Charles. "We hate to come like this," she began. "But we're out of options."

"We need place," Azazel spoke up. "Were hoping you could help us find a place for our family."

Charles was silent a moment. "I supposed you were no longer in your home in Germany. What happened?"

"We had to leave," Moira told him. "We were tailed there. We went to stay with one of Azazel's friends for a while, but that fell through. The past few years, we've been living in Genosha, but…" she trailed off.

Charles nodded. "Magneto's mutant utopia is not what it seems, I gather?"

Azazel shook his head. "Not welcoming to a blended family. Mutants only. My wife is mistreated, and I will not allow any longer."

"Plus, Magneto has taken advantage of Azazel," she told Charles. "We'd made a deal, Azazel would pitch in with the Brotherhood where necessary in exchange for a place there. The deal was it would be once in a while. Now, he's barely home. On top of that, he's filling our children's heads with this anti-human ideology. We don't want this for our family anymore."

Charles nodded again. "I see," he paused. "I am happy to offer your family a place to stay." He smiled. "It will be nice to have your children around. I have missed them. You as well." He opened a drawer to pull out a file. "We have an old boat house, down by the lake. It will take a bit of work, but it's yours if you'd like it. I can offer you a few rooms in the dorm until the boat house is inhabitable. We can have a crew here by the weekend."

Moira smiled and turned to her husband. It was perfect. But she didn't want to make the call. He looked to her, then back to Xavier. "We are very grateful," he began. "When can we bring family here?"

Charles smiled at them. This was going to work out so well.

~&Q~

Before they'd left, Charles had brought them down to see the boat house. It was small, much smaller than their house in Genosha, and Christine and Cynthia would have to share a room, but it would do them fine. It clearly needed a lot of work, and Charles promised to have a crew in soon. Azazel offered to bring in some money for it, but Charles refused. He was happy to take care of it, and in fact would find an estimate to add an extension so each child would have their own space.

Moira was beaming as they teleported home. "I can't wait to go," she told her husband. "It's going to be so perfect."

"Da," he responded. "But everything seem perfect at first, Moira. Even this place. It will do for now."

She nodded at him, and moved to the kitchen. She was stopped by a noise upstairs. Her eye snapped to her husband, who'd clearly heard it as well. The children should have still been in school at this point. Azazel grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and quietly moved to the stairs, Moira trailing behind.

"What if someone broke in?" she asked him. The people around here had been so unbearable lately, she didn't put it past someone to break in to screw with them.

"Shh." He put a finger to his lips and they continued climbing the stairs. As they got to the top, the noise was clearly coming from their son's room. There were silent voices, a dull knocking. Azazel put his hand on the door, creaking it open slightly, and both parent's eyes widened at the sight within.

"Oh my-" Moira's hand went to her mouth and she turned away as quickly as she could. The pale legs wrapped around a blue waist seemed completely burned into her psyche, and she wished more than anything to forget she'd seen it.

"Shit!" she heard shuffling, and turned again, her son pulling the covers up as he rolled off his paramour. Wanda looked up, her face reddening quickly. Moira looked between the two of them, simply unable to say _anything_. Her little boy.

"Wanda, get dress," Azazel said finally. "Kurt, we see you downstairs in five minutes." He took Moira's hand and led her down.

"Our son," she finally got out. "He was-" Moira shook her head. He was too young, _far_ too young to be having sex. She crossed her arms and paced the living room, waiting for the children to come downstairs. Wanda came down first, Kurt following very close behind. She avoided their eyes as she slipped out the front door, Kurt waving goodbye. He, as well, avoided their eyes.

Azazel sat at the dining room table, and Moira followed his lead. "Come sit," he told their son.

Kurt sighed and sat, still not looking at them.

The three of them sat, awkwardly, for several minutes. Finally, Moira broke it. "You were supposed to be in school."

Kurt shrugged. "We cut."

"You are grounded for two days," Azazel told him. "For cutting school."

Kurt sighed again and slouched in his chair.

"How long has been going on?" Azazel asked the boy.

Kurt pushed his finger around the table, making designs in it. "A few weeks."

"This wasn't the first time?" Moira asked in shock. Her boy had been having _sex_ for a few _weeks_?!

"No," he responded, his attention on the designs his finger was making.

"Are you responsible?" Azazel asked him. "Use condom? Birth control?" Kurt didn't respond to this. Azazel sighed. "Have to do this, Kurt. Remember we have talk? Is very important." Kurt was silent still. Azazel looked to Moira, then back to his son. "I will buy. You must promise to use."

"Dad-" he started, his voice whiny.

"Nyet," Azazel said firmly. "You want to play like man, act like man. Do what is right." He slid a look to his wife. "Now go upstairs. Don't come down until dinner. I am serious about grounded."

Kurt teleported away, leaving the couple to themselves. Moira's eyes widened at her husband. "Are you seriously going to buy our son _condoms_?!"

"Da," Azazel told her. "He needs. Moira, you think he will stop having sex now just because we caught? Nyet, he will find another place to do. Better we support and get him what he needs than say no."

She took a deep breath. "I can't even believe what I saw. I can't believe our baby boy-" she shook her head.

"Is not baby anymore," Azazel told her, reaching his hand across the table. "Is almost 17. Almost man now."

Moira took his hand. Why were they growing up so fast?


	8. Chapter 8

Charles, as promised, had gotten a crew in. They decided to ride it out another two weeks in Genosha while the crew worked and then from there move directly into their house, rather than into the dorms. Moira didn't like the idea of her family being separated in the dorms that way. Sadly, Azazel was called away on another mission, so they'd certainly have to wait for him to return before they left.

They didn't tell their children the plan to leave. Moira knew Kurt at least would be very upset over it, but the girls didn't seem to have as many friends as they had. More and more, the girls wanted to stay home from school because of the way they were being treated, and Moira was happy to let them.

Moira was watching as the girls hung around the pool, missing another school day. Since not being at school as often, Christine was lightening up on her anti-humanisms. This Moira appreciated very much. As the girls enjoyed their day outside, there was a knock at the door. Moira was pleased to answer it and see Irene there.

"It's nice to see you," Moira greeted.

Irene smiled. "You as well. It's been a while since we had a real chat."

"Come in," Moira moved aside to let her.

"The girls are home?" Irene asked.

"Yes," Moira told her. She led the other woman in, to sit at the dining table.

"I don't blame you," Irene said as she sat. "The way your family has been treated here is reprehensible."

"I'm glad someone thinks so," she sighed. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Tea, if you have it," Irene smiled. "There's so much resentment here. It's toxic. I find Marie coming home from school with the most awful ideas."

Moira brought two cups to the table, handing one to Irene. "I hear the same from Christine."

"I'm sure that is disheartening," Irene reached over and squeezed Moira's hand. "At least you don't have to worry about it for much longer."

Moira furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"You're leaving," Irene responded. Moira was at first surprised she knew, but then remembered Irene's power. "I would be lying if I didn't say I was sad to see your family go."

"It wasn't what we wanted," Moira told her. "The community here has been so wonderful for the kids, I can overlook the way they'd treated me. But now, they're being unfair to them." Moira sighed. "It's not their fault their mother is human."

"It's not your fault either," Irene told her. "You can't help what you are, just as we can't help what we are. Don't let what these closed minded people say effect you."

Moira nodded. "The place we're going will hopefully be where we stay. I am _so tired _of moving."

"I know," Irene nodded as well. "You'll find your place, Moira. Know that."

"Thank you," Moira smiled.

"Just," Irene paused. "Don't burn your bridges here. Leave honorably. Don't let them make you do something you'd regret."

"I don't plan to," Moira told her. "But I also never plan to retrun."

"We can't plan for everything," Irene took a sip of tea. "Well, I must be going. Marie will be home from school soon."

"Yes, Kurt as well," Moira replied, standing. "This was a nice visit. Thank you for stopping by."

"My pleasure," Irene pulled Moira in for a hug. "Take my advice though, dear. As far as your family goes, a little piece of them will always be in Genosha."

Moira furrowed her brow. "Ok." She was sure this was a situation where Irene was wrong. When her family left, they would be _done_ with this place.

~&Q~

A little over a week later, Charles had contacted to let them know the house was ready to live in. There were still a few small things that needed doing – some tiles in the bathroom and fresh paint on the walls, but Moira was fine in living with that. He'd even been able to get the extension sorted, though that would take another several weeks. Moira didn't care. The girls could share until it was done.

Azazel had been home for a few days, and a few days later was expected to go on another mission. There was no time like the present. The gathered their children for a family meeting to share the news.

As their three looked at them, Moira collected her words. "We've decided to move."

"Where?" Kurt quirked a brow. "We're not allowed to live anywhere else in Genosha."

"We're not living in Genosha," Azazel told him. "We are moving to USA."

"No!" the boy stood up. "That's not fair!"

Moira looked to the girls, who had barely a reaction. She turned to her son. "We have to, Kurt. This place isn't good for us anymore."

"It's not good for _you_," he countered. "So we all have to go?"

"Is not good for _any_ of us," Azazel told his son. "If not good for even one of us, is not good for any of us. This place was good for a bit. But now, is not good for me, not good for Mom, not good for sisters either."

"You just don't want me to be with Wanda," he accused.

"This has nothing to do with that," Moira gave him a firm look. "This has to do with what's best for our family."

Kurt sat down hard, crossing his arms. "I'm not leaving. You can't make me."

"Da," Azazel responded to him. "We can. You are 16, Kurt. When 18, you want to come back? You come back. But now, you come with us."

"This fucking _sucks_," he sighed out.

"Language!" Moira widened her eyes, not used to her children swearing. She turned to the other two. "We are leaving in two days. Start packing now."

Kurt stood and without another word teleported away. There was no doubt in their mind where he'd gone. She turned to her husband. "I will pack his things. Let's plan to leave sooner."

Azazel nodded. The girls still sat there, looking between their parents.

"Mommy," Cynthia spoke up. "I wanna go."

Christine nodded. "Me too."

Moira smiled at them. "Good," she stood up. "Go on upstairs and start getting your stuff packed. Daddy will be starting to bring stuff over tonight."

~&Q~

I am officially leaving for work again in two days! So things will certainly slow down here.

As always, review away!


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt hadn't come home that night. It wasn't until the next day, he'd shown up on their doorstep, Magneto accompanying him. Moira and Azazel were surprised to see the man at their door.

"I'm returning this to you," he shoved the boy slightly and he moved into the house. "I don't wish to go in to where I _found_ him." He glared at Kurt's back. "As well, I have heard something disconcerting. Is it true that you are considering leaving?"

"Da," Azazel responded to him. "This place has done well for us, but is time to move on."

Magneto shook his head. "This wasn't how our deal worked out, Azazel. You gave me your word. Are you a man who backs out on his word?"

"Are you?" Azazel straightened his back, moving closer to the man. "Deal was I work for you in exchange for safe place for my family. My family is threatened daily here. You think we will continue to put up with?"

"I made an exception for you," Magneto pointed at him. "I told you humans were not welcome. You chose to stay anyway. I offered you a home, and I gave you a home."

"We do not need it anymore," Azazel responded.

Magneto's mouth set in a line, his anger clear. "Very well," he said. "You have one hour. Get your family out of Genosha." His eye moved around, falling on Kurt again. "You are no longer welcome here."

Azazel nodded. Magneto turned and walked from their yard. "There will come a day you need us," Magneto said over his shoulder. "You will regret this."

Azazel was about to respond, but Moira put her hand on his arm, stopping him. Irene's words played in her mind, her warning not to burn this bridge. She worried, however, that the bridge was already burnt.

They turned to their son, who silently stood in the room. "Get packed," Moira ordered him.

~&Q~

It was a rush, but they managed to be out of the house within the hour. Azazel did more teleports in the time they had than he was used to, and was completely beat by the time they were done. He'd managed to get all their stuff moved into the boat house, and all but collapsed when he finished.

The house was lovely. Smaller than their house in Genosha, but comfortable. It smelled like saw dust and new carpet, the walls were stark white waiting to be colored. Moira loved it as soon as she walked in. It was a place she could make their own.

Christine and Cynthia were none too happy about having to share a room. Kurt, in an unlikely gesture, gave Cynthia his room and elected to sleep in the living room until the extension was done. Moira figured it had mostly to do with how separate the extension was from the other bedrooms, so the teenager would have his own space. All three were happy, so she was as well.

The biggest problem with their home was the lack of furniture or other essentials. They had a bit of money to buy a few of the most important things, namely beds for the family, but they'd need to find money for the rest. Charles had offered to pay for it, but Azazel refused. He didn't like how much Charles had already spent on his family, and wouldn't take any more. Moira tried to persuade him to accept it, but she realized it was about pride. He didn't want another man providing for his wife and children. Within a few days, he was off on a job.

It seemed like they were back in the pattern in Genosha, with her husband away. This job would keep him a week or so, and hopefully after they'd have enough money to last them for a bit. The children were adjusting slowly. Charles had them enrolled in classes at the institute, but they wouldn't start for a few weeks. Cynthia was too young for the classes available, so Moira elected to homeschool her until she was of age.

The three kids managed to find things to do on the grounds. Kurt was rather moody and kept to himself most often. She knew he missed Wanda and resented them for having to leave her. The girls were enjoying the small bit of property they had around the little boat house. Christine loved the water of the lake, and Cynthia was showing an interest in gardening. Moira had picked up some small gardening tools and seeds for her, and she spent many days outside with the plants.

While her husband was gone and her children were occupied, Moira took on the task of painting. Azazel had no interest in decorating, and more often than not her prying him to choose a color was met with a shrug. She decided to get it done while he was away, so she didn't feel the need to have to involve him and then become frustrated by his lack of interest. She'd found this gorgeous light burgundy that she fell in love with for their dining area. As she set herself to work, she was disturbed by a knock at the door.

She wasn't too surprised to see Charles on the other side. "How are you settling in?" he smiled.

"Good," Moira smiled back, moving aside so he could wheel in. "Still settling, really. The kids are adjusting alright, thankfully."

He nodded. "I've noticed your girls outside a bit. Don't see Kurt very often."

Moira waved a hand. "He's in a funk. He had a little girlfriend in Genosha. He's upset about having to leave."

Charles' eyes widened. "A girlfriend?" he shook his head. "I still think of him as that baby from so many years ago."

"Tell me about it," Moira led him into the kitchen where they at least had a table and five chairs. "Do you want something to drink? We have," she opened the refrigerator. "Soda, water, orange juice."

"Water is fine," he told her, moving to the table. Moira brought him a glass and took a seat. "I'm very happy you're here."

"I am too," Moira said. "I always thought this would be a good place for the kids. If it were up to me we'd have been here years ago."

"I suppose Azazel wasn't thrilled with the idea," Charles responded, averting his eye from hers.

"Yeah," Moira agreed tentatively. "He's come around to it now, though. He's very happy we're here."

Charles nodded, then looked around. "Is he here now? I haven't seen him around in a few days."

"He's working," Moira told him. "But he should be back by next week."

Charles seemed to fidget in his chair. "I wish he'd taken me up on my offer of money," he said. "Personally, Moira, I don't agree with how he makes his money."

"I know," she replied. "I don't like it much, either. There are times I worry he won't come home at all. But, it's what he does. He makes a lot of money with it." She paused. "And he wouldn't accept your money regardless. He was uncomfortable accepting the house."

"I don't understand why," Charles said. "It's a gesture of friendship. I'd extend it to any of my friends."

"I know that," she told him. "But-" she sighed, "Azazel is, in a very minor way, threatened by you, Charles. He doesn't like the idea of another man taking care of his family."

Charles was silent, then chuckled a bit. "I have a hard time imagining Azazel threatened by _anything_," he said. "You know, I'd be happy to give him a job here. I'm sure he could be helpful in teaching my students self defense or the like."

"Maybe," Moira offered, but in her heart knew it would be a tough sell. "I'll bring it up to him."

"Good," Charles took another sip of water.

"Mom," they looked to the door to see Cynthia standing there. The girl looked shyly between them. "Um, can you fill in my can?" She held up the small watering can.

"Of course, my love," she stood and took it from the girl, moving to the sink. "You remember your Uncle Charles, sweetie?"

Cynthia stood by the door, just looking at Charles. He smiled wide at her. "My goodness. Do you know, you were a tiny baby when I last saw you?"

Cynthia shrugged, and grabbed the can back from her mother, before heading back outside. Charles furrowed his brow a bit. "Has she gotten her powers yet?"

Moira shook her head. "No, she's just turned ten. It's a bit early, isn't it?"

Charles nodded, still looking toward where the girl had left. "She takes after Azazel quite a bit, doesn't she?"

"She's her father's daughter," Moira replied. "Though, personality wise, I'm not sure where she gets it." She shrugged. "She's always been a bit odd. My little unconventional girl."

"Yes…" Charles trailed off. He shook his head. "I'd love to invite your family to the mansion for dinner. Maybe introduce the children to a few of the students."

"I'd like that," Moira smiled again. "When Azazel comes home."

"Of course," he agreed. He made a thoughtful look. "I've wondered, a long time. The name Azazel… is his given name?"

"No…" Moira hedged a bit. "It's his chosen name. The name he wants people to know. His given name is pretty ordinary, comparatively."

Charles didn't push, which Moira was happy for. She knew Azazel would not want Charles to know his name. He was incredibly choosy over who did. "Well, when he returns, we should make plans. I think the children will make many friends here."

"I hope so!" Moira replied. It seemed like this place had so much good to offer her family.


	10. Chapter 10

Azazel was home the next week, as promised, with plenty of funds. Moira managed to convince him to go shopping for furniture with her, with the help of his image inducer. She knew how much he hated the thing, but he wore it in order to make this trip.

"You know I am happy with anything you pick," he told her, milling around the store, his eyes on the people around them.

"You say that," she responded, a hand moving over a couch. "But I saw your face when you saw the headboard I picked for our room."

"Is just," he sighed. "Cherry wood? Why cherry wood? No oak?"

"Well, let's pick another," she took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the beds.

"Moira," he sighed.

"Alek," she turned to him. "We need furniture." She put her arm around him as they walked. "Isn't this nice? Being out like a normal couple."

He lifted a brow. "Are not normal couple."

"It doesn't matter," she stopped at the headboards. "What do you think? Which one?"

He shrugged. "You pick."

"I _did_ pick, and you didn't like it," she replied. "What do you think?"

He sighed again. "We keep the other one, is fine."

Moira rolled her eyes. Did she expect him to be any different? "Well, ok, then let's find a couch."

They headed over to that section again. "How did your job go, by the way?"

He lifted a brow. "You never ask about job."

"Well, I'm curious," she told him. "You haven't done one in a while."

"What you think I did for Magneto?" he replied. "Same types of thing."

"I don't know," she said. "You don't tell me about it all. So I have no idea what any of it is."

"Is not important," he said. "Secondary to my life. Only do in order to keep my family happy and healthy."

She was quiet a moment. "It doesn't make us happy."

He sighed. "You know what I mean."

"Yes," she replied. "But still, I wish you could do something else. I hate staying up late worrying if I'll ever see my husband again. You can't imagine how that is."

Azazel shrugged. "What am I to do? We need money, moya koroleva. Is still not free to raise children."

"Well," she took a seat on a rather plush couch and looked up at him. "Charles has brought up an interesting job. He wants to talk to you about it."

"Nyet," he sat beside her. "Will not take job from Xavier. Don't need it."

"Please," she took his hand. "Just talk to him? Love, if you can make money doing something _safe_, and something that keeps you around our family, isn't it worth looking in to?"

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. "This is nice couch."

"Alek," she prodded. "Please? Just talk to him for me?"

He was silent a few moments, then his opened an eye to see her. "Alright," he sighed. "I talk. But no promise."

"Thank you," she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "So you like this couch?"

"Da," he replied. "But not color. Is too blue. But you pick, I am ok with what you like."

Moira sighed at him.

~&Q~

A little tidbit after the holidays. I've had some luck with writing this recently, so hopefully I'll find my way to the conclusion and be able to finish this saga. Happy holidays to those celebrating!


	11. Chapter 11

They'd gotten a few things while shopping, and at the end of the week would have a living room set, new headboard and dressers for the children delivered. Moira set to finish the painting while they waited. Kurt was MIA most days now, usually going somewhere on the grounds to read and returning by dark. Azazel had taken Christine out to show her some self defense moves, something he'd wanted to do with his daughters for a while. Christine was old enough now, though Cynthia was still too young. The girl enjoyed playing with her garden anyhow.

Moira took a break halfway through the day and peeked her head out the window at her youngest. "What do you want for lunch, beauty?"

The girl shrugged. "Macaroni and cheese?"

"Alright, come inside," Moira set about making lunch for the two of them. It was nice having time alone with only Cynthia. Kurt and Christine could be demanding of her attention, she worried she didn't get enough time with her youngest.

The girl came in a few minutes later and washed her hands, before sitting at the table. Moira poured her a glass of iced tea and set it down. "Your garden looks lovely, sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom," Cynthia smiled.

"You've been working very hard at it," she turned back to the stove to stir the macaroni. "What kind of flowers are in there?"

"Some daisies and tulips. I wanna learn how to grow roses, too," Cynthia told her.

"That'd be nice," Moira responded, filling two bowls and then sitting beside her at the table. "When I go out, I'll see if I can find a book on it. Would you like that?"

"Yeah," Cynthia nodded and took a bite of her food. The two of them ate silently for a few moments.

"Maybe I can come out and help you with your garden sometimes too," Moira offered. "I'd love you to show me how to do it."

"Um, no thank you," Cynthia said to her. "I like to do it by myself."

Moira couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by the rejection. "Well, maybe Daddy or Christine or Kurt can help?"

"No," Cynthia shook her head. "I wanna do it alone."

Moira paused, watching her baby girl for a moment. "You like to be alone, huh beauty?"

Cynthia nodded. "Sometimes. It's so I can think."

"Do you have trouble thinking when you're not alone?" Moira furrowed her brow. Christine had struggled with attention issues when she was younger, and still did today. Was it something she had passed on to both her daughters?

"Sometimes," Cynthia said. She finished up her lunch and hopped off the chair. "I'm gonna go back outside."

"Sweetie," Moira stopped her. Cynthia looked to her. Moira tried to collect her thoughts, figure out what exactly it was she wanted to say. Finally, she just smiled. "Have fun with your flowers."

"I will," Cynthia smiled. "I love them. They don't make me feel things." And she walked out.

That last statement was especially confusing to Moira. Cynthia had long been an enigma, and it seemed like she remained one. She'd have to bring this up to her husband.

~&Q~

I know these last two installments have been tiny. I am coming up to a point in this fic where I have been troubled and may completely rewrite. So it may be a while before my next post. Hope you've enjoyed the fic so far!


End file.
